A Glitched life
by RussianGamer
Summary: Imagine that you're a boy with a normal life, with total control of the situation. now imagine that you had that control swiftly taken away in one movement. well, that's what happened to me when a video game character decided to break the script and ruin everything. let me tell you how this all happened. warning this contains crude language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N this is only the second FanFiction I'm writing, the first was a total bust couldn't even publish it, so take the mistakes with a pinch of salt. I don't own any of the characters in Doki Doki Literature Club, only the main character who I created. Anyway, let's get to the story.**_

A Glitch That Comes To Life

Is this even working... oh there we go. Hey everyone James here and it's time for a story of fear, loyalty, and love. Some may say I'm crazy for saying this but hear me out ok, ok let's get to my story of crazy misadventures.

It's a summer day and I'm on my computer playing some league of legends, now I just lost a match with the worst team in the world. To keep my $2,000 gaming laptop in one piece I sign off and I'm bored out of my mind now.

(Sighs) "fuck that team was horrible" I mutter as I lean back in my big weel recliner, the one you'd see in an office somewhere.

I get a Buzz in my right pocket, "what the" I mutter as I pull my phone out. It's my friend Nick, and he asked me if I wanted to go over to his house to go to the pool.

I reply with "maybe later I want to stay in today."

He sends back "ok talk later."

Looking at my computer screen for a nonstressful game to play I go to the visual novels/ dating sims folder.

"The Letter, many nights at pizza" I mutter the names of the games while going over them. I scroll through a couple more when I hit a familiar game I recently finished. DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB.

"Umm... ok that's weird," I say as I start to hear the opening to the game. "Why not" I end up saying while clicking the game.

 _This game is not suitable for young children or for those who are easily disturbed._

Reading this makes me think of the memories and who to romance. "Ok, I should do Natsuki this time," I say this hitting the new game button.

 _Enter name: James_

"Ok let the fun begin," I say reading the opening dialogue.

Everything was flowing smoothly I meet Sayori and we walk to school together, I'm in the classroom and forced to join the literature club. Things don't get weird until the point where you meet the other three girls Yuri, Natsuki, and of course Monika.

Sayori introduces me to the girls and they say their scriptures, but when I got to Monika she says nothing. She just looked at the screen.

 _You feel an unnatural chill run down your back_

When I read this I really did but I was starting to get scared. "It's not so posted to get crazy this early is it?"I muttered trying to remember when shit hit the fan. "No, it's so posted to be in the second act not the first."

 _Sayori taps Monika on the shoulder_

 **Monika:** Oh it's been a while James how have you been doing"

 **Sayori:** you two know each other?

While this is going on I'm I'm trying to comprehend what the hell was the problem. "What the hell" I mutter with my hand in front of my mouth.

The rest of the act seemed to be going smoothly after that. The poems weren't screwed up yet, and everything seemed to be in order.

This is like two hours after the beginning of the game and I'm at the point were Sayori hung herself and I reset the game like I did last time.

 _What took you so long to come back, James_

This is the message that shows in replacement of the warning in the beginning, and I'm thinking sweet an Easter egg. I start the game and everything seems to be in order for the second act. That is until you meet Monika in the classroom.

 **Monika:** what drew you back to me again James?

 _Your confusing what she's talking about, you feel she's not talking to you._

I take a second read at this line and realize what it means. She's not talking to MC, no Monika's talking to ME and way too early.

"She's not so posted to say that," I say this as I'm thinking of shutting down for the night. "Did I glitch the game in a way?"

 **MC:** what?

 **Monika:** oh never mind.

And once again the game goes back to normal, you meet the other girls who glitch out in their special ways. I decide to end at the point we're Natsuki breaks her neck. It was getting late and I wanted to go to bed.

The next day I go to Nicks house and have fun in the pool, I did this from 9:00-12:00. I ate lunch and went home, driving home I start to remember the events of yesterday.

The fear I had when the game glitch way too early. "Why was Monika acting like that, I mean for her to do it that early was strange even for DDLC logic.

Shaking my head I focus back on the road almost hitting two people. "SORRY!" I say as they flip me off. "I deserve that," I mutter slamming my head on the weel.

"I just want to sleep," I say when walking through the door. Throwing my bathing suit in the Landry room, I get ready for a shower. "Take a nap and go on the computer," I say drying my self with the towel.

Walking past my bedroom I hear a familiar jingle, "every day I imagine a future where I can be with you. In my hand is a pen that will write a poem of me and you." It's the ending credits of DDLC, Your Reality.

I also noticed my bedroom door is slightly open, just a crack. Trying not to make a sound I slowly open the door wider and wider only to find the thing that changed my life forever. What I can presume is either a prank or hallucination, Doki Doki Literature Club's main "antagonist" Monika was sitting at my desk and on my laptop.

 **So yea this is my second attempt at a FanFiction please comment below and there are more misadventures to be had. So stay I tuned with this for updates, and if your feeling lucky I'll take segment on the next chapters. Hope you enjoyed and remember this is just the beginning bye.**


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**_A/N this is the second chapter of the A Glitched Life series, as shown by the title. Make sure you read the first chapter to stay up to date for the story. This chapter will change from Monika's and James's points of view and will change throughout the rest of the chapters, you'll know the changes. Monika's lines and parts will be_ slanted. _And I'm going to sound like a broken recording but I don't own any of the DDCL characters, only my original. Enough chitchat, let's get to the FanFiction._**

An Unexpected Visitor

Monika was right there on my computer playing god knows what, all while I'm running to grab a knife from the kitchen.

 _"Huh?" Monika said looking up from my expensive laptop. After about a minute passes, she reverts her attention to the laptop again._

Back in the kitchen, I'm freaking out, "H...how is this possible?" I say pretty much digging through every drawer in the kitchen.

Grabbing a steak knife I look for a pan. And just my luck I found the pan on a hook over the ovens. "Yes, that will do," I say grabbing the pan and making my way to the stairs.

I can hear the faint humming of Monika's voice as she's probably looking through my history. "Shit, shit, shit," I muttered trying to be as stealthy and quick going up the stairs as humanly possible.

"MONIKA PLEASE GET OFF MY COMPUTER!" I shout with a break in my voice. "AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

I'm standing with my back against the outer rim of the door ready to hit that script breaking psychopath in the head.

 _"Ok" was Monika's response as I hear footsteps walking towards the door, and then silence._

 _"I know you out there James," Monika says with a chuckle._

I gulped trying to take back control, "Think, think, what would a brave boy do in this situation?" Is what I'm thinking.

Realizing I'm in a towel, that maracas didn't fall off, I tiptoe back down to the Landry room and get into some shorts and a T-shirt.

When I get back to my spot I place the knife in my back pocket and drop the pan with a big BANG. "The pan is gone it's safe," I say when walking to the front of the door, only to be meet by Monika pretty much jumping on theme holding me in a tight embrace.

"H... hi Monika, what the hell are you doing in my world?" I ask trying to get my hands free.

 _"Oh, nothing just dropping by." She replies letting me go._

I'm trying to find the knife now, but it's not I'm my pocket. Sweat starts to form on my face knowing that Monika probably found it and threw it far away from us.

 _"Oh, you looking for this James?" Monika askes holding the knife by the dullest parts of the blade between her fingers like the anime character she is. She throws it to the ground with a big CLANG._

 _"Really I thought you'd be smarter than that," Monika says as she proceeds to kick the pan away to. "Don't you remember I'm the best girl."_

"Oh, shit" I mutter as I'm backing up and hit my back on the railing. I'm looking for an escape or an opening between us.

 _"Wait please don't leave like last time," Monika says in a voice of pleading, or hope. "I'm sorry for what you had to see but the game was full of bugs and I had no way of stopping the problem."_

Monika's trying to explain everything to me but I don't want to hear any bullshit. She had full control over the game and she knew it.

"Why Sayori though, what did you do to make her hang her self?" I ask in a tone of mixed fear and anger.

 _"I actually don't remember," Monika says going into her traditional thinking pose, right hand pointing right and the left hand on the hip._

I sigh in defeat knowing I'm not going anywhere. I might as well be talking to a rock.

"Just tell me why you came here," I say in a sigh of defeat, and tiredness.

 _"Well, I was tired of the game life that scripted in every way, shape, and form. I wanted to see what it's like to live in a world of unpredictability." Monika says with a shrug of her shoulders._

"So came here to spice things up?" I ask with a questionable tone, followed by an awkward pause.

"I need to take a phone call real quick," I say breaking the silence and running outside.

 _RING RING_ I'm outside right now calling the only person that would try to believe my story, Nick.

"Hey we need to talk, like right now," I say as Nick picks up.

"What is it dude?" he answers back obviously in his car driving around.

"Actually, are you in your car?" I ask hearing the bumping of the tires on the probably broken and cracked pavement.

"Ya, why you want me to come over?" He asked confused.

"Ya you need to look at something," I say feeling relieved that he'll see what the problem is.

"Ok be there in ten." Was Nicks final response before he hung up, I put the phone back in my pocket.

When I was outside Monika desired to Rome around my house, well the upstairs in the least.

 _"I wonder what's taking James so long," Monika says this moving the curtains to look at the view from his room. "Oh wow not bad."_

 _The view its self from the back, in which a forest resided. The view was amazing if only for a path of cut branches and dead plants. This path, however, led to a small lake deep in the twisting woods, perfect for playing gator or writing poetry. It's easy to get lost so people topically stay out of the path._

 _Monika closes the curtains and snuck down the stairs to walk out of the back door and into the twisting woods._

Now back outside in the front, I'm thinking whether to go back inside where the fourth wall breaking bitch residents. "No, not a good idea," I say going to my porch, I take a seat on the softly cosigned padding on my rocking chair.

When ten minutes went by I saw Nicks red Ford Fusion, with the driver spotting me almost instantly.

"What the hell dude, what's the problem?" Nick asks as we hug.

"Before I tell you do you promise not to laugh or judge before the end of the story?" I ask with my hands on his shoulders, somewhat worried about his opinion.

"Of course I won't. You know I'll hear you out." He says reassuringly.

With my hands still on his shoulders I push him to the door, with Nick on the step I open the door and instructed him to sit on the couch.

"I'll be back," I say walking to my room.

"Oh Monika we're are you, I have a friend over," I shout wondering where she is.

"HEY JAMES IS THE BACK DOOR SUPPOSED TO BE OPEN?" I hear from the bottom floor, I had a suspicion that Monika left and went to the forest.

"Oh shit," I mutter running down the steps and straight to the opening to the forest.

"Hey why are you acting so weird," Nick yells running to me, then pauses. "I mean weirder than usual."

I'm speechless now with my heart dripping to the pits to my stomach. The thought of Monika being lost in those woods torn me to pieces, it took at least a month for me to get the area memorized.

"Help me go to the river Nick," I say grabbing his arm. We run into the woods with my mind set on finding Monika.

 **So that's the end of chapter two, I'm sorry for not including many "real" interaction with Monika. That will come in chapter four - six, maybe in three. I just want to set the theme, setting, and characters. Please hold in and wait for the next chapter. To see what happens to Monika comment suggestions, until next time. Goodbye.**


	3. Woods Off the Beaten Path

_**A/N: this is the third chapter of A Glitched Life, hope you're enjoying the adventure. This will be from Monika's point of view (first person, slanted), and it will start with a small break from the main story. This will be in James's room when he telling the story. I'm also hoping to get more suggestions for the series. Once again I don't own any of the DDLC characters. Enough of my jabber on to the fanfic.**_

Woods off the beaten path

 _"Hello, there everyone, Monika here."_

"Mo- Monika, what are you doing?" Monika catches me off by surprise when she walks into the room.

 _"I heard you talking and saw the camera, so I decided to check it out." She says sitting next to me on my bed._

"Well I was telling the people about the story on how you came to my life," I say explaining the situation.

 _"Oh, where are we at?" Monika asks with giddy. "I would love to say my side of the story too you know."_

Monika always gets excited when we talk about this, it's is cute.

I shake my head and sigh, "I'm at the woods part, remember when you got lost." I say trying to jog her memory.

 _"Oh ok, I'll give my side for a while if that ok with you." She says with this look in her eyes that say let me._

I chuckle, "Of course, I was actually going to call you soon anyway."

(Back to the story)

 _"Ok everyone, so I went into the woods because I was curious."_

 _I was walking for about ten to five minutes, maybe thirty. All I know was that I had become lost, with the dead branches crunching underneath my feet._

 _The sun was shining through the leaves, and I mean a real one, not the programmed one. I could hear the... what are they again, Oh right the birds chirping as they flew from branch to branch. I have to say it was quite the scene, I could see why James loved this so much._

 _Anyways after an awhile, I ended up finding a small line of water, which I learned was a stream. In this area, the sun had a patch of trees that were cleared out so it could shine freely. The "stream" was glittering like a, umm... oh right a diamond._

 _I place my hand in the water to feel the temperature, I have to say even though it was fairly hot the water felt somewhat cool. The stream seemed to have a set course and destination, with the water rushing to it pushing my hand back._

 _Taking my hand out I run it against my uniform to dry it off, I stand up and find a bench on near the entrance of the area._

 _Walking over to the bench, it seemed to be fairly new. With the wood a light brown, and the metal base being polished. It had a long rectangular cushion laid across the seat, and two almost seemingly netted pillows proper up on either side of the bench._

 _I take a seat with the cushion is a good support, I grab one of the pillows to check them out. They had a flower may be a rose Mary sowed on to them, with the words "for my dearest grandson" running across the top and bottom in a really nice style. I thought of Yuri when reading the note._

 _After ten minutes of looking at the stream and listening to the animals, I hear some yelling, "_ MONIKA WERE ARE YOU?" _it was James accompanied by another unknown voice talking back._ "dude are you ok, this isn't you." _there was a pause,_ "and who the hell is Monika?" _I decide to hide in the bush, to play a small joke._

 _Time passes and I hear the crunching of the beaches getting closer, and the voices getting louder. Who is this mysterious person who accompanied my James? I wonder._

 _When I hear the voices enter the clearing I wait for a minute to pass before drawing their attention to the brush I'm in. Then I pop out_

 ** _A/N this was the third chapter of a glitched life, hope you enjoyed. I hope it wasn't too confusing to go back and forth, think of the story holes. Anyway, comment and judge so I can get ideas on how to get better. Hope you enjoyed and have an amazing day or night, bye._**


End file.
